peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 March 1975
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1975-03-13 ; Comments *Start of show: "That's a wonderful introduction. Don't you often wish that those rock stars, when they break off with their record labels or agents or management or with each other, that one of these days say, "Actually, we hate each other and if I see him again, I'm gonna punch him in the neck"? Instead of which, they're "great people, wonderful people." Anyway, this is Top Gear...and on this evening's programme we have the Groundhogs, Bryn Haworth, and among the treats that you're gonna hear on record, three previously unreleased Jimi Hendrix tracks which I think you'll find very interesting indeed." *The Hendrix tracks were presumably from Crash Landing, which was released that month in America (although not until August in the UK). *Cyril Poacher (his real name) lived from 1910 to 1999, and worked as a farm labourer and a road-mender for Suffolk County Council. He was first recorded by Alan Lomax in 1953, and was one of the rural Suffolk singers and musicians who found an audience outside their local area during the folk music revival, cutting an LP under his own name for Topic Records in 1974 and appearing on many compilation albums. Sessions *Groundhogs, #4. Recorded 1975-03-06. No known commercial release. *Bryn Haworth, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1974-12-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins with numerous edits, including a snippet of Jimi Hendrix, before the Top Gear sig and John's intro (see above). A further edit, the intro to the next track then jumps straight to the Groundhogs intro. *Bryn Haworth: 'Darling Cory' (Peel Session) (intro only, edited out) *Groundhogs: 'Soldier' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Tonight's programme is turning into something of a feast for bands with the guitar firmly operated: first of all Hendrix, then Terry McPhee, and now on this one Jeff Beck.') *Groundhogs: 'Light My Light' (Peel Session) *Groundhogs: 'I Love Miss Ogyny' (Peel Session) 13:36-20:06 File a also on''' File b''' 0:00 to 6:03 *Cyril Poacher: Green Broom (The Broomfield Wager) (LP - The Broomfield Wager: Traditional Songs from Suffolk) Topic only on''' File b''' *Jimi Hendrix: Message Of Love (album - Crash Landing) Reprise MS 2204 only on''' File b''' *Together: Don't You Want To Go (album - Don't You Want To Go) Peacock only on''' File b back-announced on '''File a :(JP: 'The day didn't start very promisingly with people from Newsbeat phoning up saying they wanted to interview the bald man - me. I'm rather offended by that...quite crushed me in some ways. But it's been a nice programme, hope you've enjoyed it, and it's made up for the accused of being bald. On our programme you heard the Groundhogs, Bryn Haworth and the programme was produced by John Walters. Next week on Monday we have Be Bop Deluxe, Tony Capstick, and on this programme next week, Jack The Lad, Sutherland Brothers and Quiver, and if you listen to Rock Week, which follows Alan Freeman on Saturday afternoon, that's at five o'clock, you'll hear music from Jeff Beck, David Bowie, Stealers Wheel, and more from that Hendrix LP. Lots of good stuff really, one way or another. Now I've got to try and find Thatcham. Go down the M4 and take exit 13, they say. I've got a feeling it's going to be one of those gigs like last night's, where they come up and ask for Barry White records and ask me if I'm on the radio. I am, but not for very much longer, another 24 seconds of course. Anyway, good night and thanks for listening.') File a File ;Name *a) Top Gear 1975.03.13 Groundhogs CAS *b) 12a.aif.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:22:07 *b) 00:42:34 (to 00:14:57) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Jim. *b) On D012 of Decktician Reels. ;Available *a) No longer available online *b) http://tinyurl.com/74evo8o Category:1975 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Decktician Reels